The fall of the evil king shoutmon
by Finalcool720
Summary: In this tale Shoutmon is an Evil king and rules a kingdom of digimon and human's.Shoutmon has made the human's forget thier digimon partners.One day a human and digimon partner show up and the fall of the evil King Shoutmon begins but what awaits the world after that ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Digimon and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The evil king Shoutmon looked at his kingdom."Humans and Digimon from countless timelines"."Thier partner digimon kept safe frozen"."The humans and my digimon servants working together".The different digivices are lost in places in this world"King Shoutmon said.Wizardmon nodded as the fireworks went off and the crowd cheered"My kind do not forget they do not remember thier worlds"Wizardmon said.King Shoutmon laughed while siting on his throne.

Meanwhile in another digi world Chris Finals and his digimon partner Lucemon missed the door with the other digidestends.The cards vanished so Chris and Lucemon looked around the castle.Lucemon found a set of cards that looked similar to the ones Tai used.Chris and Lucemon went back to the door.Lucemon placed the cards and the door opened.Chris and Lucemon went through and saw a city of digimon and human's.

Chris looked at the streets and found a wired digivice and picked it up."Let me see that"Lucemon asked.Chris handed it to Lucemon.Lucemon laughed "Spirit evolution"He said.Lucemon looked at Chris and handed it back "Before I became your digimon partner Chris"."I was an Evil digimon who fought Human's"."Who used spirit evolution to defeat me"Lucemon said.Chris hugged Lucemon "Its fine I consider the other digidestends as our allies but your my friend Lucemon"He said.

Lucemon nodded handing the digivice back to Chris."Something is not right about this place"."Chris see if the spirt digimon will let you use it for a little while"Lucemon said.The digivice glowed and Chris transformed into Kumamon."I now what to say now to transform"Chris said.Lucemon nodded and took Kumamon's hand.Lucemon and Kumamon noticed the fireworks.

Meanwhile Wizardmon entered Shoutmon's throne room." A new digidestend appeared My King"Wizardmon said.King Shoutmon nodded " I will go meet them"He said.King Shoutmon left his castle followed by his knights.Shoumon came to Lucemon and saw Kumamon "Hun that's not your digivice"He said looking at Chris.Lucemon stood in front of Chris and noticed Tommy working in a burger shop.Lucemon used Grand Cross on Shoutmon and missed.Tommy noticed Kumamon and Lucemon and remembered and ran out of the shop."Lucemon"He said wondering how.Shoutmon chuckled "So that's why you missed Lucemon"He said.

Lucemon noticed Shoutmon's knight's about to kill Tommy and used Grand Cross to protect him.Tommy fell to His knees at the fact Lucemon protected him.Kumamon attacked Shoutmon with Blizzard blaster.Shoutmon laughed pushing Kumamon back."Nice try"Tommy said helping Kumamon up.

Chris untransformed and gave the digivice to Tommy.Tommy looked at it and placed it in his pocket.Shoutmon looked at Chris Finals and looked at his crest.Shoutmon turned to leave."Why are you fleeing digimon"Chris said.Shoutmon turned "Oh I am King Shoutmon"."Now your name please human"He said."I am Chris Finals and that's my digimon partner Lucemon"He said.Shoutmon nodded and left as his knights ready to attack the three.

Tommy took Chris and Lucemon's hand's and they ran into the sewers."What are we doing here ?"Chris asked."I thought it was a good place to flee too and my name is Tommy Chris"He said.Chris nodded as they went through the sewers and found a digimon and a human. Meanwhile King Shoutmon sat on his throne " I see the team that will defeat me has begun to form"."Will they defeat the foe after me"."I guess the next Member of the four who will defeat me shall join them soon"King Shoutmon said while watching with Wizardmon.

Meanwhile in the sewers the boy and his digimon woke up.Lucemon was ready to attack just in case it was a trap.Tommy tried to use spirit evolution but it would not work.Lucemon noticed "I see you need to prove yourself again Tommy"he said.Tommy gave it back to Chris his D-Tector.Chris nodded "Spirit evolution and transformed into Kumamon.The boy and his digimon were prepaird to fight.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review and if you want to know more about my Oc Chris Finals please read my other digimon story Chris and Lucemon


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Digimon and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The air was tense as Tommy watched the stand off of Kumamon and Lucemon and the unknown digidestend and digimon partner.He heard King Shoutmon's Knights getting closer.Tommy walked in beetween the battle that might happen."We have no time for this Evil King Shoutmon's knights are after us"He said.The unknown digidestend nodded for them to follow him after hearing that.His digimon partner gave a smirk that ment you better keep up.Tommy ,Kumamon , and Lucemon followed The digidestend and digimon partner to what seemed to be a villa in the sewers."Come in" the unknown digidestend and digimon partner said.Kumamon , Lucemon , and Tommy entered.

The three saw it was fancy and noticed the inn keeper came down stairs.Kumamon looked as did Lucemon "Puppetmon"Both thought and looked at each other.Chris thought thats where we found my crest in our orginal world."Please don't be the same one"Lucemon thought.Tommy noticed Lucemon and Chris backing away."What's wrong Lucemon and Kumamon"He asked.Chris untransformed "Nothing"He said walking towards puppetmon.Puppetmon handed Chris a key to a room."Please head to your room its already been prepared before your arrival"Puppetmon said.Chris nodded and Lucemon followed.Chris found the room at the end of the hall and used the key to unlock.Chris walked inside followed by Lucemon.Chris noticed the bed and dresser and toys were all the same."Ah Crap"Chris said.Lucemon nodded "We should flee"He said.

Both turned and saw pupputmon standing their."Its been awhile since I disappered but we can play again"Pupputmon said.Chris took a breath and noticed his hand shaking."I remember it was after Tai disappeared and we went our separate ways"."Me and Lucemon came across your house puppetmon , and you attacked us"."Then during the fight this crest we found came to me and"Chris cut himself off.Puppetmon smiled "Its fine I remember Lucemon digivovled and brought destruction, You both passed out afterwards , amd I took you in Chris and Lucemon"."That crest I told you its name do you remember"He asked staring at the two.Chris and Lucemon nodded "Good, we will talk more later" puppetmon said leaving Chris and Lucemon.

Lucemon closed the door as Chris crawled into the covers."The crest of the dark masters , a crest belonging to them since it choose us , we are technically thier allies"Lucemon said.Chris nodded under the covers as a knock was on the door.Lucemon opened the door it was Tommy and the unknown digidestend and his digimon partner.The Unknown digidestend removed the covers from Chris."Evil King Shoutmon has this placed Bugged ,anyway My name is Henry and that's Terriermon"He said."Nice to meet you as well"Terriermon said."The name is Tommy , I usually transform into Kumamon ,But currently cant but Chris thier can use my power"He said.Chris held up Tommy's D-Tector and placed his head in the pillow.Lucemon shook Henry's hand and Terriermon's "Nice to meet you both I am Lucemon and thats My digidestend partner Chris Finals"He said.

Henry nodded "By the way why does Puppetmon seem to be in a good mood ,He hates King Shoutmon but puts up with him Keeping an eye on guest"He said.Chris sat up on the bed "No Idea, I am going to the bathroom"He said leaving the room.Lucemon chuckled "I think Chris will be gone awhile so I am going to speak with Puppetmon"He said leaving.Tommy looked at Henry and Terriermon and found them suspicious as they left him alone in Chris's room.

Henry and Terriermon went outside the inn and saw King Shoutmon's knights waiting."Master Henry what do you have to report"Knightmon asked.Herry smirked "nothing yet"He said."Understood make sure thier ready to defeat King Shoutmon as the prophecy told"Knightmon said leaving.Henry looked at Terriermon."I don't care about the prophecy , Only freeing the digimon and making everyone remember"He said.Terriermon nodded as they headed back inside.Puppetmon looked at the two of them "So you were listening to what I said to Chris and Lucemon"He asked.Henry smirked "Of Course not but what Chris Crest is intersting"He said.Puppetmon nodded "Chris ,Tommy , and Lucemon are eating already"He said.Henry nodded and he and Terriermon joined them

End of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Digimon and this is must for fun.

Chapter 3

The smell of the food was delicious as Chris , Lucemon ,Terriermon ,Henry , and Tommy were enjoying the food."So we should get to know each other"Tommy said.Chris nodded looking at Puppetmon.Puppetmon nodded it was fine to talk about him."Well Puppetmon here is from My dimension"Chris said.Henry nodded remembering he saw Puppetmon meet King Shoutmon the day he appeared.Lucemon pointed to Chris crest "That's the crest of the dark masters witch makes us thier allies"He said.

Puppetmon came over and took a seat "True Lucemon but you both have a long way to go"He said.Chris stood up and placed his hands on the table."I remember the training and games we played with you Puppetmon ,When you disappeared we rejoined the other digidestends and just said we found our crest"He said.Puppetmon chuckled "that's fine I remember Lucemon left you with me at one point, Its your turn Chris as you agreed when he returned"He said.Lucemon gave a smile "True but we agreed that one of us should stay with you last time while checking on our other digidestends"He said.

Puppetmon nodded taking out a deck of cards "Lets play while we talk"He said.Chris sat back down "By the way during that time thanks for taking care of me when I was sick"He said.Puppetmon nodded giving Chris , Henry, Lucemon , Tommy , and Terriermon five cards each."So what's the game"Tommy asked noticed Puppetmon play the first card."Its simply beat the card I placed and then ask a question to one person"He said.Chris looked at his hand and placed a five to beat his three."So Puppetmon , Do you think I am going to leave Lucemon here to explore the city"He asked.

Puppetmom scratched his face placing a gun on the table."Probably so take this with you Chris"He said.Henry took the gun "Chris will probably just use Tommy D-Tector if he gets into trouble"He said playing a seven.Puppetmon played a joker and the cards exploded."I win and your probably right Henry"He said.Tommy played the first cared an ace and Chris and lucemon folded as did Puppetmon.Henry played a joker and won the round as Puppetmon gave new cards."So I am going to be honest Me and Terriermon work for Evil King shoutmon"He said starting the next round with a Seven."I see why help us then Henry"Tommy asked playing an eight.

Henry nodded "Its because of the prophecy Evil King Shoutmon wants me to make sure were ready to defeat him , but I have my own goal"He said.Tommy nodded as did Chris and Lucemon.Lucemon won by playing a joker "I think its late and we should go to bed , and Puppetmon make sure Chris bag is packed since he is going to explore"He said.Puppetmon laughed and gave a thumbs up.Tommy nodded night and headed to his room.Puppetmon left to his office.

Henry and Terriermon looked at Chris and Lucemon."Be careful and beware Evil King Shoutmon's driver Gotsumon Chris"Terriermon said.Chris nodded as he headed to his room."Same but be careful King Shoutmon likes to take drives near the docks"Henry said.Chris had an idea and turned around "Have any hair dye"He asked.Henry looked at Chris hair purple and orange "How did I not notice that before"He said.Terriermon pointed to Chris cloths An old newspaper boy outfit from victorian london and headphones."If you going with a disguise change your outfit Chris"Puppetmon said as he came out of his office.

Chris thought about it as Puppetmon packed a bag of food and some money."So are you going with the disguise"Terriermon asked.Chris chuckled "Maybe"He said heading back to his and Lucemon's room.He went into the dresser and found a new outfit ,it was an old school uniform.He removed his outfit and changed into the old School uniform.He then went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror "I'll just wear a hat"He thought heading back to his and Lucemon's room.He found a hat in the dresser and put it on his head a fedora.He headed back downstairs."What do you think"He asked Puppetmon , Henry , Terriermon , and Lucemon."I think it works"Henry said.

Lucemon took the crest from Chris "Now in theory a better chance to hide from the Evil King Shoutmon"He said.Chris handed Lucemon his digivice "So I'll be back in a day or two"He said.Lucemon hugged Chris "Take your time partner and friend"He said.Chris nodded and noticed ,Terriermon looking at him."What Terrermon"He asked.

Terriermon went on Chris shoulder "I'll go with you , Since then if King Shoutmon spots you Chris at least he then has an eye on you"He said.Chris sighed "Fine"He said as Puppetmon handed him the bag.Chris grabbed the bag and placed it on his back.Henry looked to Chris and Terrermon "Be careful both of you"He said.Chris smirked "got it Henry"He said waving bye to Lucemon and Puppetmon."I am sure they will be fine"Lucemon said as Henry and Puppetmon nodded in agreement.

Chris and Terriermon left as they walked through Sewers and came to an exit."Were at the docks"Chris said looking at the buildings and boats."Yeah but we should be fine Chris"Terriermon said.Chris and Terriermon walked and sat on a dock."So what is yours and Henry's goal Terriermon"Chris asked.Terriermon thought about not answering "Promise to not say anything"He asked.Chris scratched his nose "Sure"He said.Terriermon jumped off Chris shoulder "We want to free all the digimon King Shoutmon has frozen ,and make thier partners remember them"He said.

Chris and Terriermon had a car pull up to a building.Gotsumon got out of the car and opened the back door and King Shoutmon got out.Chris and Terriermon watched as he entered what looked like a bar."We can't move since the car is near the start of this dock"Terriermon said.Chris stood up as Gotsumon was flirting with a digimon."I Have an Idea lets hide in the trunk and find where the digimon are Terriermon"Chris said."No that's a bad Idea"Terriermon said as Chris ran and hid in the trunk.Terriermon sighed and followed Chris lead.Chris and Terriermon waited and heard King Shoutmon got back in the car."To my castle Gotsumon"King Shoutmon said and the car drove off.

End of chapter I hoped you liked and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own digimon and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

The car pulled up to King Shoutmon's castle.Gotsumon got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door.King Shoutmon stepped out and stretched his legs placing his cigar case back in the car."I think we have stowaways in the trunk"He said.Gotsumon nodded opening it."Spirit evolution"Chris said transforming into Kumamon and jumped out of the trunk.

King Shoutmon watched as Terriermon followed."Chris I told you this was a bad idea"Terriermon said.Kumamon looked at Terriermon and placed his hand on his farhead.King Shoutmon laughed " Let me guess Chris slash Kumamon , Terriermon told you his and henry goal"He said.Kumamon nodded ready to attack with blizzard blaster.King Shoutmon yawned "I am too tired for this Gotsumon take them to the guest rooms"He said.Gotsumon bowed and nodded for Kumamon and Terriermon to follow."No tricks"Kumamon asked.

King Shoutmon laughed "Maybe but you both look as tired as me"He said.Chris untransformed and looked to Terriermon."Fine my king but will use mine and Henry's room alright"Terriermon asked.King Shoutmon nodded it was fine.Gotsumon coughed and Terriermon and Chris followed him to Henry and Terriermon's room.Chris took a seat on Henry's bed as Terriermon sat on his bed."So what tricks will Evil King Shoutmon try"Chris asked.

Terriermon Yawned "No clue , but if Gotsumon brings us tea"He said falling asleep.Chris yawned as well and heard a knock.Gotsumon brought in some tea "It will help you sleep Chris and Terriermon"Handing Chris the cup.Chris took it and smelled it "Mushrooms of Forgetfulness"He said with a smirk.Gotsumon didn't say a word while leaving with the other tea cup.Chris put the tea on the table in the room and fell asleep.

The next morning came Chris saw Terriermon look at the tea cup."Chris remember me"He asked.Chris got up and shrugged his shoulders noticing Gotsumon left some cloths for him to change into."I am glad you didn't drink the tea"Terriermon said."I would know the smell of forgetful mushrooms anywhere"Chris said.Terriermon looked at the outfit " A newspaper boy outfit , hun guess King shoutmon thinks that outfit suits you better Chris"He said.

Chris nodded " Well changing is optional"He said.Terriermon nodded as they left the room.Chris followed Terriermon to the dinning room.Chris saw King Shoutmon eating toast.Terriermon took a seat as Chris followed."Glad you both had a good night's rest"He said.Chris nodded noticing Gotsumon placed food in front of them."Enjoy the feast Chris and Terriermon's and forget your troubles"He said.Chris stood up "No thanks , tell us where you keep everyone's digimon"He said transforming into Kumamon.King Shoutmon nodded and stood up "Follow me"He said nodding to both.

Kumamon and Terriermon followed him to an elevator and went down.Chris and Terriermon gasped at how many digimon their were.King Shoutmon laughed as they reached a console and gave them access to the controls."You can free one digimon Chris slash Kumamon, Choose wisely"He said leaving.Kumamon and Terriermon looked throu the choices.Kumamon noticed King Shoutmon's Knightmon's hiding around the area.Terriermon looked at Lalamon and hit unfreeze."Come on Kumamon"He said.

Kumamon and Terriermon dodged Knightmon's attacks and found Lalamon and picked her up and ran.Kumamon noticed the elevator was off.Terriermon "this way"He said finding a door.Kumamon nodded carrying Lalamon and entered.Terriermon blocked the door with a bookcase, he pushed over.Chris untransformed as Lalamon woke up."Who are you , where is my partner Yoshino"She asked.Chris nodded " I am Chris Finals , that's Terriermon"He said.Lalamon nodded noticing the cards and a portal.Chris looked at the cards "This portal if i am right is our only escape choice"He said hearing the door break.

Terriermon looked like wanted to curse "Fine lets just take this mystery portal"He said."I am with you two but we better get back here to find my partner"Lalamon said.Chris nodded as thee jumped throu the portal.

Chris, Terriermon and Lalamon saw they were at a summer camp."Chris what took you so long"Tai asked noticing two different digimon and no Lucemon."Hi Tai Its along story one that's not over"Chris said.Tai nodded as Lalamon and Terriermon introduced themselves. Meanwhile King Shoutmon was looking at the portal after the knightmon's broke the door down."Its fine they will be back , Just a normal day till they return"He said.Meanwhile Chris took a breath as he rode on the bus with the other digidestends holding on to Terriermon and Lalamon."Well Lucemon I might be gone longer then You were that time"Chris thought.

End of chapter I hoped you liked and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own digimon and this is just for fun.

Chapter 5

The bus was going to the city.Chris was near the window sitting next to Tk.Lalamon and Terriermon looked at Patamon.Chris took out Tommy's D-Tector and looked at it."I hope it still works"He thought.Tk looked at the D-Tector."What's that Chris"He asked.Izzy got out of his seat."Mind switching Tk"He asked holding Tentomon.Tk nodded it was fine switching and took Izzy's seat.Izzy took the D-Tector and flipped it around."Its different then our digivices.

Chris placed his arms behind his head."I know becoming a digimon is interesting"He said."What"Izzy said giving Chris a shocked look.Chris smiled "Its called spirit evolution ,that D-Tector belongs to Tommy"."I am borrowing his power , which for some reason He can't use"He said.Izzy nodded "You still have to explain , where you went and what happened"He said.Chris took a breath "I know Izzy"He said.Izzy handed the D-Tector back.

Chris took it and nodded thanks noticing Tai talking to the counselor to let them off at Highton view Terrace.Chris stood up "Hey mister consular ,I would like to go thier too before i was adopted by my parent's the orphanage I lived it at was there"He said.The counselor stopped the bus.Chris ,Tai , Izzy , Tk , Matt , Joe , Sora , and Mami got off the bus with the digimon.Tai tapped Chris on the shoulder."Yeah Tai"Chris said.Tai scratched his face "So you were an orphan Chris"He asked.Chris turned to face Tai."Yeah i was afraid people would look down on me for that fact ,So I was home schooled by my parent's who adopted me Mr. And Ms Finals"He said.

Tai nodded "Sorry to ask Chris , By the way you call us allies but in reality you think of us as friends"He asked.Chris chuckled "Maybe Tai ,By the way I still have to explain about The evil King Shoutmon and the crest of the dark masters"He said.Sora looked at the sky "I remember I found Puppetmon's house and saw You Chris and Lucemon"She said.Chris sighed "I remember Sora ,I mouthed the words run"He said."So he is an evil digimon that took you and Lucemon in"She asked."Pretty much when we met Puppetmon a battle happened,Thier crest choose me and Lucemon"."We passed out after using it ,and it caused destruction"Chris said."I see , so Puppetmon is a dark master ,how did you rejoin us"Izzy asked.Chris clapped his hands together "Puppetmon disappered, so we left and found you Izzy and everyone"He said.

Tk looked into Chris eyes " I see let me guess in evil King Shoutmon's world you found Puppetmon"He said."Yeah also Thier some proficy of four to take King Shoutmon down"Chris said."Four Digimon so Lucemon , Lalamon , Terriermon and Tommy Digimon"Joe asked.Chris nodded Yeah "By the way I remember a few days before I was adopted a battle with two monsters here at Highton view terrace"He said."Me as well Mami said.Izzy raised his hand to agree he remembered as well "By the way Chris I told Everyone about tommy D-Tector"He said.

Chris nodded thanks and it was fine by giving a thumbs up."I haven't told you Terriermon and his partner Henry are spies for king shoutmon but they have thier own goal , to reunite all the forzen digimons and thier partners"Chris said.Tai placed his hand on his chin " I know you look like a kid but are one year older,but you plan to head back to evil king shoutmon's world.Chris smirked "Yes but i have to find a digimon who knows about the cards that took me and Lucemon to that world"He said.Tai hugged Chris "After defeating our current digimon enemy and find the eight digidestend will head there with you Chris"He said.

Chris thought about hearing a digimon charging "Spirit evolution"He said transforming into Kumamon.Tai , Sora , and Izzy were shocked.Tk laughed "Cool Chris"He said.Matt placed his hand over his mouth about to curse.Izzy was impressed scanning Kumamon "Legendary digimon"He read.Kumamon used Blizzard blaster on Mammothmon.He dodged.Sora took a breath " we have to help Chris slash Kumamon"She said holding her digivice.Tai , Matt , Tk , Joe , Izzy , and Mimi agreed and held they digivices as well.

Meanwhile Lucemon , Henry , and Tommy were playing cards with Puppetmon."So what's taking Chris so long to get back"Tommy asked.Henry played a joker to win the hand and the cards exploded."Oh King Shoutmon told me he , Terriermon , and Lalamon went throu wizardmon's portal he had set up"."So maybe in the human world you come from Lucemon or digi world"He said.Lucemon nodded drawing his next hand " I am sure Chris and Terriermon and Lalamon are safe"He said."Well I have to have to talk to Chris about acting on My goal"Henry said.Lucemon nodded "But at least we have the fourth digimon for the fall of evil king shoutmon"He said.

Meanwhile Kumamon got sent into the air by Mammothmon.Birdramon caught Kumamon.Kumamon took a breath "Thanks Birdramon"He said."Your welcome Kumamon now lets combine our attacks.Kumamon nodded and combined Blizzard blaster with meteor wing on Mammothmon.

Palmon digivovled to Togemon and attacked with needle spray on Mammothmon.Kumamon attacked with Blizzard blaster as Birdramon attacked with Meteor wing and defeated Mammothmon.Chris untransformed from Kumamon and took a breath."Lets head to the train"Tai said.Chris nodded as they got on the train.Tk noticed Chris , Terriermon , and Lalamon asleep.Sora took a picture "Wow Chris must have not been sleeping that much"She said.Tai nodded "He may not be the age of Kari and Tk but he is sleeping like them"He said.

end of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own digimon and this is just for fun.

Chapter 6

The train ride was going well Sora noticed Chris talk in his sleep."I know Lucemon I should admit I am the same age as Tk , but i told the truth about being an orphan"Chris said.Sora thought "knew it , well we all did not the orphan part but still I'll let you tell us chris"She then gave her seat to a person who needed it.The other digidestineds fell asleep.Chris woke up and noticed they missed their stop.

Terriermon yawned getting up as did Lalamon.Chris looked at Tai and everyone "Wake up"He screamed.Sora woke first shocked as did Tai and Tk.The others got up a few seconds later.Chris got off the train first and noticed Sora was following him.

Chris sighed "I said the truth about my age in my sleep Sora"Chris asked.Sora nodded yes placing her hand on his shoulder.Lalamon , Terriermon , and Biyomon watched as the other digidestineds caught up.Tai noticed Sora had her hand on Chris's shoulder.

Chris took Sora's hand and they ran off ahead followed by Terriermon , Lalamon , and Biyomon.Sora noticed Chris stomach growled and they stopped at a burger place.Sora Chuckled watching Chris eat like a kid.Terriermon , Lalamon , and Biyomon ate as well.Sora took a sip of her milkshake as Tk , Matt , Joe , Mami and they digimon partners entered and order food.

After they order they saw Chris and Sora.Chris burped really loud and looked at Tk , Matt , Joe , Mami , and thier digimon partners."Same age as Tk right"Matt asked.Chris nodded "Sorry for lying everyone about my age"He said.Mami hugged Chris " Its fine we all knew you were lying about your age Chris"She said.Chris nodded thanks as he saw Tai enter."His last name is Kamiya right"He asked."Why do you ask Chris" Sora asked.

Chris took a sip of his soda."I think his mom babysits me sometimes when my parent's have work"He said.Sora nodded "I see that means you live in the same building as Tai"She said.Chris nodded "Well it makes sense why we never met"He said.Tai looked at everyone eating " we needed that money for the train , wait did Chris reveal the truth about his age"He asked.Chris nodded yes "Also Tai your mom sometimes babysits me"He said.

Tai had a shocked look on his face.Agumon waved his arm in front of tai."Chris I think you broke Tai"He said.Chris laughed a little as Tai came too."Alright i remember my mom did babysit a kid in our building sometimes when his parents were at work"He said.Chris finished eating as did everyone.Tai looked at his friends "Now how are we gonna get home"He said.

Chris had enough money for a payphone and called his dad while Tai and everyone was hitching."Hi dad I made some allies at camp and we stopped by Highton view terrace for old time sake"He said.Chris heard mr.finals tears of joy."Me and your mom are on a business trip but will send a car to pick up you and your friends"Mr.Finals said."Thanks dad were near a burger shop just look for us holding stuffed animal's we made at camp"Chris said hanging up.He noticed Tai and everyone."Nicely down Chris"Joe said.Chris nodded "Now we wait"He said.

Chris and Tk saw the car pull up and everyone got in.Chris , Lalamon , Tai , Terriermon , and agumon were dropped off last.Chris , Tai , and the digimon rode in the elevator.Tai saw Chris lived next door and took out a key.Tai grabbed the key and took the note off the door.Tai handed Chris the note."Hi son we left some clothes with ms.Kamiya and you will be staying with them for two weeks"he read aloud.

Chris followed Tai into his home with Lalamon , Terriermon , and Agumon.Kari came running and hugged her brother.Kari looked and waved hi to Chris."Where's mom Kari"Tai asked.Kari nodded "Oh getting some take out for dinner"She said.Chris noticed Demidevimon and took out tommy's D-Tector."Spirit evolution"He said transforming into Kumamon.He went to the balcony and fired blizzard blaster to get Demidevimon's attention.

DemiDevimon looked at Kumamon and went over."What do you want digimon"He said."The name is Kumamon what do you know of the evil king shoutmon"He said.DemiDevimon backed away "Nothing Kumamon"He said flying away fast.Tai and Kari were laughing."Nice try Chris for getting information"Both said.Kumamon nodded untransforming and taking a seat.

Kari looked at the D-Tector " So i should not say anything but I met King Shoutmon once"Kari said.Chris and Tai both had shocked looks on thier faces."How and When"Chris asked.Kari nodded "Oh before Tai returned here , it was like a dream and he told me to pass a message"."Just look for wizardmon to find a way back to this digiworld"She said.Chris nodded as did Tai as Ms.Kamiya returned with the food.

Meanwhile King Shoutmon was siting on his throne bored smoking a cigar."I wonder what should do"He thought seeing Wizardmon enter."Wizardmon any news"He said.Wizardmon nodded "Chris slash Kumamon asked Demidevimon about you my king"He said.King Shoutmon nodded "Keep me posted"He said as wizardmon left.

Meanwhile Chris , Tai , Kari , Lalamon , Terriermon , and Agumon were asleep in bed.Chris got up and noticed something on the balcony.He picked it up and noticed it was the eight crest but clearly a fake."What to do"He thought going back to bed.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Digimon and this is just for fun.

Chapter 7

The next morning DemiDevimon was looking for the fake eighth crest he lost.He returned to where he saw Kumamon and saw the ninth digidestined Chris Finals had it around his neck.He thought about it and woke Chris up shaking him.Chris yawned and looked at DemiDevimon "Your here for the fake crest DemiDevimon"Chris said.He nodded and saw Chris take out Tommy's D-Tector."Spirit Evolution"Chris said transforming into Kumamon.

He dodged blizzard blaster and countered with Demi darts.Kumamon dodged and countered with a simple punch.He went flying back and was shocked when Kumamon offered his hand."I am willing for an alliance and helping you find the eighth child in exchange for information on king shoutmon"Kumamon said.He nodded taking Kumamon hand and shaking it.Kumamon untransformed and Chris shook DemiDevimon wing."Keep the crest Chris I'll inform Myotismon your helping us and bring the information"He said.Chris waved by as he flew off.

Chris heard coughing behind him and did not want to turn around."Chris did you make a deal with DemiDevimon for information on King Shoutmon"Tai shouted.Chris gulped and turned around and nodded yes.Tai placed his hand on his face and screamed into it."I understand your a kid but still that was being an Idiot"He said.Chris took a breath and went to go brush his teeth.

After Chris brushed his teeth and after eating breakfast.He saw DemiDevimon returned with all the information in a file."Here's everything on King Shoutmon but remember once you find the eighth child to tell me asap"DemiDevimon said.Chris nodded looking at the file and saw Tai grabbed it from his hands.Tai then took Chris's hand "Lets go meet the other digidestineds"He said as Terriermon , Lalamon , and Agumon followed.

In the park Tk , Matt , Sora , Joe , Izzy , Mami and thier digimon partners saw Tai ,Chris , Lalamon , Agumon , and Terriermon arrived late.Sora looked at Tai noticing he was mad."Tai what's wrong"Sora asked.Tai pointed to Chris "He made a deal with DemiDevimon for information by agreeing to help them find the eighth child"He said."That's dumb Chris"Tk said.Chris took a breath " I know but it was the only option that seemed available to me"He said.Tai noticed almost tears out of Chris eyes and hugged him."Thanks Tai but i am still keeping my word to DemiDevimon"He said.Tai sighed "I understand your a kid Chris but that would be the mature thing to do"He said placing the folder in Chris hands.Chris nodded thanks opening the file and started reading it.

Tai noticed Chris was focused on the file noticing DemiDevimon.He waved him over.DemiDevimon came over "what Digidestined"He said.Tai took a breath "You don't care Chris is here with us and I need your word he won't be harmed"He asked.Demidevimon smiled "Its fine as long as he gives us the eighth child , also Chris will be fine one time I saw him playing being a knight versing Puppetmon both had toy swords coated in poison"He said flying away.

Chris finished reading the file and looked at Tai who seemed to have a question on his mind."What Tai and I know how to get back to King Shoutmon's digi world and take you all as well"He said.Tai was not sure how to put what he wanted to say as Tk stepped in."Why in the hell where you playing a game where your were knights with poison swords"He said.Matt looked at Tk "Language"He said.Chris scratched his face " Oh DemiDevimon saw that game puppetmon had me and Lucemon play with him"He said.

Tai looked at Chris "DemiDevimon said only you played the game Chris"He said.Chris started to back away.Tai noticed Chris was wearing a normal T-shirt with a design of anime character on it.He then noticed a few bandages.Sora took a breath "Chris be honest"She said.Chris steeped forward."Fine I did play that game of being a knight alone with Puppetmon and lucemon returned finally a few days later"He said.Sora and Tai nodded as Agumon found a small sword in a sheath on the back of Chris pants.Augumon took it and handed it to Tai.

Chris quickly grabbed it "Be careful"He said putting it back on the back of his pants.Tai gave Chris a look "Why do you have that Chris"He asked.Chris tweedle his fingers together " Oh before Puppetmon disappeared he gave it to me as a gift since I won that time"He said.

Tai looked to Joe looking at the blade."Chris used the blade when you were talking to DemiDevimon"Joe said.Chris gave a look of innocence "What makes you think that joe"He said.Joe remembered seeing Chris place his hand near the blade."I noticed as well" Izzy said.Chris sighed "I was going to but someone stopped me"he said as Wizardmon became visable.Wizardmom greeted the digidestineds with a bow."I am part of Myotismon's army but also part of King Shoutmon's kingdom"He said. "Why are you here"Tai asked. Wizardmon nodded "to speak to all of you on behalf of my King Shoutmom"He said.

Chris took a breath "Let me guess , King Shoutmon wants to meet some of us"He said.Wizardmon nodded "Yes right now Tai , Sora , and You Chris follow me"He said.Tai tapped Chris on the shoulder as they followed."Yeah Tai"Chris said."Chris why are we following Wizardmon"Tai asked as they saw Wizardmon enter a portal."To go and defeat the evil king Shoutmon"Chris said as Lalamon , Agumon , Terriermon , and Biyomon entered the portal.Sora looked at the two boys and entered the portal next.Chris ran into the portal next followed by Tai.

Tai saw King Shoutmon siting on his throne and stood up."Welcome back Chris , and nice to meet you Tai and Sora"King Shoutmon said.Chris stood in front of Tai and Sora."All right , let me guess I had my fun"Chris said.King Shoutmon Laughed tossing a digivice to Tai."That belongs to your sister"King Shoutmon said.Tai and Chris realized Kari was the eighth child and gave a look to each other."I'll pretend were still looking now we just have to find her digimon partner"Chris said.Tai nodded Thanks while Sora looked around the throne room."What now"Chris asked.King Shoutmon "Relax for awhile wizardmon needs time to reopen the portal using his maguc"King Shoutmon said leaving his throne room.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
